Hasta que tu amiga nos separe! (Atem xMana)
by Pharah Kaiba
Summary: Atem y Mana son novios desde hace como un año, y pues en un noviazgo no puede faltar la amiga que te quiere bajar al novio. Atem x Mana


Hoy les contare la historia de Atem y Mana, pero primero debemos saber quienes son ellos.

Atem es un guapo y talentoso empresario, trabaja en un lugar llamado KaibaCopr, que es propiedad de su primo Seto Kaiba. Tiene 20 años de edad y ya forjado en fuerte asimiento en el mundo de las empresas, es conocido como "el faraón" ya que es el mejor en el campo de las empresas, en especial en un juego conocido como "duelo de mounstros".

Mana es una chica bailarina, su pradre es Mahad, uno de los mas talentosos magos de todo el mundo, gracias a su gran carisma se ha convertido en una de las mejores bailarinas de todos los tiempos a sus solos 18 años.

Ambos chicos se reunieron gracias a Seto, en una fiesta que el joven Kaiba había organizado, él se enamoro de ella por su personalidad dulce, y ella se enamoro de él por su gran inteligencia.

De eso había pasado aproximadamente un año, y ambos jóvenes estaban a punto de unir sus vidas en sacramento del matrimonio, pero claro, nunca puede faltar la amiga que te quiere bajar al marido, y en esta historia no iba a ser la excepción.

-entonces, cuando vamos a conocer a tu novio Mana? Llevas saliendo con él casi un año, y todavía no lo conocemos - comentó un chica de cabellos cafés y ojos azules, llamada Tea, era la mejor amiga y confidente de Mana, y la verdad ella sentía curiosidad de saber como era el tal Atem

-Tea tiene razón, cuando nos lo presentas?- dijo una chica de cabello blanco y ojos azules llamada Kisara

-pues, hoy en la noche va a ver una reunión en la casa de él para celebrar nuestro compromiso, si quieren pueden venir

-y hay chicos lindos?! - dijo la peliblanca

-hay Kisara, te voy a presentar al primo de Atem

-adios a la soltería!

-yo también puedo ir?

-claro que sí Tea! Las espero a ambas a las siete en la mansion Kaiba.

 **/Mansion Kaiba/**

-Bien Atem, después de que termine toda esta cursilería me voy a ir de vacaciones con el amor de mi vida: mi computadora portátil

-no seas aguafiestas Seto, eso lo dices porque no haz encontrado a la persona adecuada, ahora en la noche tal vez encuentres a la chica que te hará feliz

-no quiero arruinar mi vida, gracias por la preocupación mi querido primo

Ambos chicos se llevaban muy bien, pero digamos que el caracter de Seto era un poco mas tosco que el de Atem, pero una cosa era cierta, ese carácter no le quitaba lo guapo o atractivo.

-jaja, ya primo, esta bien, seré bueno y no te buscare novia

-gracias oh gran faraón - dijo sarcástico

-bien, cambiando de tema, cuando le propones matrimonio a Mana?

-ahora en la noche, por?

-para no estar presente, porque conociendote aras algo muuuuy dulce y soy demasiado joven como para morir de diabetes

-que malo!

-solo digo la verdad

••••••••

Ya eran las siete en punto y Atem se había vestido con un pantalón, camisa se botones y zapatos blancos y lo acompañaba con un saco de color negro; a su lado se encontraba Mana, que llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido hasta la mitad de las rodillas de color verde, que hacía juego con sus ojos y llevaba trenzado el cabello.

Algo lejos de ahí estaba el pobre de Kaiba tratando de quitarse de encima a Kisara, ya que hace como unos 10 minutos Mana los había presentado, y la peliblanca había quedado prendida del ojiazul, pero eso si, ella lo trataba con respeto, y pues Kaiba por pura cortesía se había quedado con ella, pero ya no aguantaba y quería salir corriendo.

Tea, que también había asistido, llevaba un vestido rosado hasta las rodillas, y a decir verdad no le quitaba los ojos de encima al prometido de Mana, y es que le había parecido un principe de ensueño cuando lo vio, y pues digamos que ella no se iba a quedar con las ganas de darle una probadita a ese guapo hombre.

Pasada una hora, Atem subió a un pequeño escenario

-su atención por favor

Todos lo miraron curiosos, excepto Kaiba, que ya sabía que iba a hacer, así que lo mas disimuladamente posible y sin que Kisara se percatara, salio corriendo hacia otra parte.

-pasa algo amor?

-Mana, sube aquí

La chica subió un poco confundida, pero confiada de que no sería nada grave

-que pasa?

-Mana, ya hemos salido desde hace un año, y quiero decirte que me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo, así que yo quería...

Se arrodillo, y de la bolsa de su pantalón, sacó una pequeña cajita, y en ella había un bello anillo con una esmeralda en el centro

-Mana, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

-SI!

Atem le colocó el anillo y se dieron un casto peto bello beso.

Un poco apartada de la multitud, Tea observaba la escena llena de furia y envidia, esa boda no se iba a llevar a cabo, ella se encargaria de eso

••••

-Donde demonios se habrá metido Tea?

-y si algo malo le paso?

-ni lo pienses Seto! ya veras, pronto andara por aquí

-pero Mana...

-ya dije que todo estará bien

Seto y Mana estaban buscando a Tea, ya que la doña se había desaparecido hace como 10 minutos y no se dignaba a aparecer. En ese instante, llega Kisara corriendo, Kaiba estaba a punto de salir corriendo también, pero la chica lo detuvo.

-espere por favor necesito ayuda!

-Que pasa Kisara?

-verás Mana, Tea está..

-que pasa con Tea?

\- oye, apresurece señorita, que pasa con esa chica? -dijo el ojiazul

-verá señor, acorralo a su primo y está tratando de seducirlo para que no se case

-Tea tiene una relacion con su primo? -dijo la ojiverde- quien lo diría

Kisara al ver que no se había expresado bien, trató de corregirse

-señor Kaiba, lo puedo tutear?

-... Amm, esta bien

-entonces, te repito: Tea acorralo a tu primo y está tratando de seducirlo para que no se case

-a mi primo? -dijo Mana

-NO! Al primo de Kaiba!

-mi primo? Solo tengo uno, y es... MANA! HAY QUE ENCONTRALA ANTES DE QUE TE QUITEN EL MARIDO

••••••

-señorita, ya le dije que yo amo a mi novia, y jamás la engañaria, y menos con usted que es su mejor amiga

-hay por favor, solo seran unos besitos, no es necesario que ella se entere

-ya dije que no, por favor dejeme en paz

Hace como 5 minutos, Tea había acorralado a Atem en un lugar algo apartado, y estaba tratando de seducirlo por así decirlo, pero el faraón no se iba a dejar engañar tan fácilmente

-vamos, solo un besito

-MALDITA OFRECIDA!

Tea se volteo para ver quien interrumpia su momento, pero lo ultimo que vio fue una mano cacheteandola

-ESTO TE VA A ENSEÑAR A NO METERTE CON MARIDO AGENO!

Mana, no paraba de golpear a Tea, y mas atras se oia una Kisara haciendole barra a su amiga

-eso es amiga! Izquierda! Derecha! Patada!

Y un poco mas lejitos, estaba Kaiba, hechandose todo el show.

-esto es mas divertido que ver a dos boxeadores pelear y romperse la cara jajajaja

Y con los ojos como platos estaba Atem pensando _"esa va a ser mi esposa!" ._

••••••••

Un mes después se efectuó la boda, con Atem vestido en un elegante esmoquin, y Mana con un vestido blanco con una cola larga y peinada con un moño y unos mechones adornando su agraciado rostro.

Y Tea? Bueno después de la tunda que Mana le metio quedó internada en el hospital, y creo que hasta se quedó inválida, eso es para que aprenda que nadie se mete con marido ajeno.

Y así Atem y Mana vivieron felices para siempre.

 **/Fin/**

 _ **Pharah**_ : _hola :3 soy Pharah Kaiba y este es mi primer fic de este anime y de esta pareja, no es que a mi me encante el Vaseshipping, pero una amiga mía le encanta, y me pidió un one-shot._

 _Jessica! Cuando leas esto, ya cumpli mi promesa!_

 _Espero que les haya gustado_

 _Bye ;)_


End file.
